<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俏鳏夫的春天 by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491650">俏鳏夫的春天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30出头鳏夫吉吉 20出头莱妹妹 性转<br/>上世纪的设定反正还是不可考</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先引起吉尔菲艾斯注意的是那一头披肩的棕色秀发，和他的妻子有些像，又说不上像。他不曾察觉一个人的头发能这样好看，尽管只是再常见不过的棕色，却这样柔顺，卷起烂漫的波浪弧度。她的眼睛也是棕色的，老实说，比起她这张脸上的其它五官，这双眼睛着实拉低了整体的水平，不过她的眼型很好看，狭长，眼尾微微上挑，眼睫毛很浓密，睫毛膏涂得很精致。她化了非常清爽的淡妆。总之，她的外表乍一看平淡无奇，仔细看却十分出众。<br/>秘书咳了一声，他才回过神来，不免眼中划过一丝尴尬。他并不是会这么无礼打量别人的人。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生，您好，”对方先伸出手，“我是布伦希尔德·缪杰尔。”<br/>这名字有些巧，吉尔菲艾斯想到，现在已经很少有女性叫这么老套的名字了。<br/>“缪杰尔小姐，你好。请坐。我看到你之前的工作经历——”他拿出对方的简历，一份再普通不过的简历，几乎十个找工作的人八个人会交出这么一份。“做过打字员。为什么离开了？”<br/>“薪水太低了。”对方直截了当地回答。吉尔菲艾斯笑了，“打字员也不是什么赚钱的职业，高薪意味着要做更多工作。你打字的速度怎么样？”<br/>“一分钟60-70词。”<br/>“效率呢？”<br/>“很少出错。”<br/>“那好，”吉尔菲艾斯从一沓手稿中随手抽出一份待出版的短篇小说，“十五分钟后把打好的交给我，用平常的速度就可以，不用着急。”<br/>缪杰尔拿着手稿出去了，吉尔菲艾斯看着她的身影，就隔着他的个人办公室与打字员办公室的那面玻璃墙，对方将手包放到桌上，坐下时抚平裙摆，将蜡纸卷入滚筒，换行手柄推到最右。吉尔菲艾斯的办公室里很安静，不过他能从对方手指的动作想象到清脆的噼啪声。<br/>十五分钟后，对方敲响了他的办公室门。“请进。”<br/>缪杰尔将打好的部分放到他桌上，吉尔菲艾斯拿起来大致地翻看，随口问道：“你觉得这本小说怎么样？”<br/>“我不怎么喜欢读爱情小说。”<br/>“你打字的时候有在读吗？”<br/>“稍微看了几句独白和对话。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看了她一眼，站起身来：“你的错误率的确很低，没什么涂改的痕迹。”<br/>他重新将她带到工作台前，替她夹上一张崭新的蜡纸，清了清嗓子，示意她准备打字。缪杰尔反应过来：“还要听写吗？”<br/>“别紧张，不会也没关系，一般用不上。只是谨防万一要记录会议。”<br/>他拿起缪杰尔刚刚打好的文稿，以稍快的速度挑了从句相对复杂的段落念了一遍。缪杰尔的表情有些惊讶，不过并不慌张，修长白皙的手指灵活地敲击着按键，打字机的字锤不断击打在纸张上发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。偶尔会中断一下，当她漏了什么，便马上换行。<br/>缪杰尔一边打他一边看，直到他停下朗读，对方抬起头看着他。两个人的距离很近，吉尔菲艾斯闻到她身上香氛的味道，是那种比较廉价却特别的气味。<br/>“你的记忆力还不错，打出来的部分虽然不连贯，但大致准确。”他直起身，“如果给你的时间再长一点，你能凭借记忆打完大部分吗？”<br/>缪杰尔瞪起眼睛，摇了摇头，她脸上的表情看起来就像会失去这份工作了。吉尔菲艾斯安慰道：“没关系。你什么时候能够来上班？”<br/>“下周二可以吗？”<br/>“那么我们下周二见，缪杰尔小姐。”</p><p>桌上有两支钢笔，一支是用来写字的，另一支是用来签字的。吉尔菲艾斯把玩着其中的一支，视线穿过办公室的玻璃隔墙，一眼不眨地盯着外面那间办公室里的一个人。那是新来的打字员布伦希尔德·缪杰尔小姐，每天他都会观察缪杰尔在做什么，试图更加了解这位打字员。<br/>他说不出她有什么不同，和他的妻子没什么不同，和其他打字员也没什么不同，和街上走的其他人也没什么不同，他尽力想找到对方身上异于常人的地方来排解自身关注她的困惑，却一无所获。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生。”秘书唤了一声，“他们又来电话催了。”<br/>“他们不知道现在情况特殊吗？”<br/>“他们担心您是故意拖着。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>秘书离开后，吉尔菲艾斯才皱起眉头。他走进私人休息室，打开保险箱，将里面一叠裹着牛皮纸的东西取了出来。这是份极其重要的手稿，他得交给自己最信得过的打字员，而且不是在上班时间。吉尔菲艾斯翻看了几页，将手稿重新包好放了回去。<br/>临近下班的时间，有几位女士已经在补妆准备离开了。吉尔菲艾斯一直看着缪杰尔，她在这里工作一个多月了，依然是独来独往。她也会和其他人一起吃午饭，不过她很内敛，不常说笑。当然，她们一般也很忙，没什么时间闲聊。<br/>“缪杰尔小姐，”他赶在对方起身前走上前去，“这份手稿需要你打两份出来。”<br/>“现在吗？”<br/>“可以不是现在。但请你在下班的时间做。”<br/>缪杰尔挑起一边眉头，不过马上答应下来了。“是。”<br/>他也知道自己让人加班很过分，因而语气里还有商量的味道：“如果你有事，比如有约会之类的——”<br/>“我没事。”<br/>缪杰尔爽快应道，“我又没有男朋友。您不会看不出来吧？”<br/>“这一点，”他得承认，“确实看得出来。”<br/>她在外表上没花什么心思，不像其他的姑娘经常做头发，服装打扮也很随意，现在穿的裙子比流行的款式要长一寸。吉尔菲艾斯的视线顺着看下去，发现对方小腿右侧的丝袜拉丝了，里面白皙的肌肤若隐若现。显然，她对丝袜的质量也不怎么上心。吉尔菲艾斯出神地盯了一会儿，连忙撇开眼睛。<br/>缪杰尔拆开档案袋的扣线，将手稿拿出来，从头到尾看了一遍才开始向打字机上夹纸。她偶尔会有这个习惯，阅读的习惯，其他的打字员并不在意自己打的是什么内容。但这一点习惯不应该特别到吉尔菲艾斯对她不由自主地关注。<br/>“您还不走吗？我留下来就行了。我会记得锁好门的。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯认为他不该将一位年轻的单身女性独自留在单位加班，但他陪在这里同样不合适。“如果有什么事，就给我打电话。你有我家的号码吗？”<br/>缪杰尔笑了，她笑起来非常动人，让那双棕色的眼睛也变得光彩夺目：“我会的。我离开前就给您打一个。”<br/>这句约定的话语令吉尔菲艾斯的心脏砰砰直跳，他点点头，走到门口，又转过身来：“你晚上怎么回去？”他将冒昧的“要不要我送你”吞了回去。<br/>“打车吧，我想。”<br/>“花了多少开张收据吧，明天我给你报销。”<br/>“谢谢您。”<br/>他家住得并不远，其实步行回去也不过半个小时，还可以顺路买点补给。不过防备着随时的应酬，吉尔菲艾斯偶尔开车上下班。今天他也开车了，回家路上开得很慢。<br/>家里什么都不缺，吉尔菲艾斯将衣帽脱下来挂在架子上，钥匙丢到篓子里，径直回到了卧室。他发现自己脑海里全是缪杰尔的身影，离别前对方那抹笑意令他心神不定。他躺在床上，也只有躺在床上——就像这样等待缪杰尔加完班之后给他打电话。缪杰尔会给他打电话，光是这么想着他就觉得自己浑身酥软，无力动弹了。<br/>电话响起时他已经睡着了。<br/>“——喂，您好。”<br/>对方笑出了声，电话线让她动听的声线被过滤得有些奇怪，但还是很清脆。“您睡着了吗？”<br/>“不，没有。”他辩解道，揉了揉酸痛的眉头。“你办完了？”<br/>“是，两份。放在档案袋里，搁在您桌上了。”<br/>“好的，好的，辛苦你了，”他只能傻乎乎地说着，“回家路上注意安全。”<br/>“我会的。”</p><p>缪杰尔一如既往地完成得很不错，但吉尔菲艾斯有点后悔随便拿一份手稿让她就这么加班了。<br/>“你家住得这么远吗？”<br/>淡然自若的缪杰尔第一次露出了称得上是害羞或尴尬的表情，白皙的两颊泛红，两眼盯着自己老板的手，吉尔菲艾斯手上那张收据的数字可不算小。“不好意思，我也许应该提前说明，晚上打车的确贵了些……”<br/>“不，不是费用的问题。”而是缪杰尔住得那么远，他却让她加班到那么晚的问题。他从口袋里抽出一张面额大于收据金额的纸币递给缪杰尔。她接下了，说了句“谢谢”。<br/>“我今后还会需要你偶尔加班。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看着对方的眼睛说，“不过你住得太远，确实不方便。你是租的公寓吗？”<br/>“不是，是父母留下的老房子。”<br/>“我明白了。”他斟酌了一番，“那需要我送你回家吗？”吉尔菲艾斯的内心其实是不想的，他宁肯让缪杰尔就近找家宾馆住宿，但让一个年轻姑娘加班住宾馆让他很过意不去。<br/>“不需要，如果您能找个地方收留我一宿就行。”<br/>“恐怕我给不了很好的建议。”<br/>“我没有太多要求，打地铺也可以接受。”<br/>缪杰尔波澜不惊地与他对视，吉尔菲艾斯没法从那双棕色的眼睛里读出什么。但她说打地铺是什么意思呢？<br/>“你是说，我家也——”<br/>一位整理员忽然推门而入，走进来向他桌上放下几份打好的文稿，从而打断了原本的对话。吉尔菲艾斯意识到自己刚才在说什么，不由耳根发热，“——下次再说吧。缪杰尔，你先去忙吧。”<br/>缪杰尔隐隐地笑了，那双薄薄的蔷薇色嘴唇勾起很小的弧度，用眼角打量了他一眼，流露出一抹狡黠的味道。他埋下头去检查档案袋中的文稿，那种心脏砰砰跳的感觉又来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本这次他是无论如何想陪缪杰尔一起加班的，这样他或许能请对方吃顿饭作为加班费以外的赔礼，过后如果对方还是坚持要回家，他就把对方送回去。然而等他忙碌了一整天之后，发现自己今晚还有应酬，已经是上周安排好的行程了。秘书进来提醒他该走了，吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼专心致志的缪杰尔，对方并不知道他擅自打消了自己一个人的约定，对方也许根本不期待他会陪她加班，不过他还是有些愧疚。<br/>“你大概要什么时候能完成？”他匆匆戴好帽子，随手带上个人办公室的门：“十点可以吗？”<br/>“我想差不多吧。您还有别的事要我做的吗？”<br/>“我现在出去一趟，打算晚点来接你，如果你在十点之前就做完了话，”他迟疑了几秒，“不管几点，你还是等我吧。”<br/>“好的，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”<br/>缪杰尔冲他笑了笑，目送他离开，电梯栅门关上前，她的注意力重新回到了手头的工作上。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一直试图克制自己不要太经常看手表，但他失败了，没能好好享受这顿晚饭。结账前他又请厨房做了两道菜，加上一份甜汤和沙拉打包带走。缪杰尔并没有料到他会这么做，因而他带着热腾腾的晚饭出现时，对方露出了他没见过的表情，像是很高兴、很惊喜，但谈不上受宠若惊，就像她其实不在乎他有没有这么做一样。她也没在乎吉尔菲艾斯会带她去哪，只是非常自然地上了他的车。<br/>“您的妻子一定过得很幸福。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯闻言重重地踩了一脚刹车，难以置信地看着身边的女下属，面露窘色：“你知道我有……”<br/>“您这样的人一定会有妻子吧，”缪杰尔舔了舔蘸着酱汁的拇指，“您这么会照顾人。”<br/>“我其实……”<br/>“您有妻子这件事我第一天来就知道了。大家都知道。”缪杰尔看着他，微微扬起下巴与他对视：“所以，我去您家不会打扰到吗？”<br/>他沉默了一会儿，坦诚说道：“她已经过世了。”<br/>“喔……”对方愣住了，“对不起，您一定很难过。”<br/>“有那么段时间……是吧。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不想装作自己对亡妻有多么情深意重，其实不过是父母的安排，两人之间说不上有多少感情，但他不想让缪杰尔误以为他对感情不忠贞，他绝不是把婚姻当作儿戏的人。那他现在带着自己的女职员回家是出于什么心态呢？他一点、一点都没想过和对方有什么婚外的可能吗？——他的脑子里满是那些可能。在缪杰尔如此直白地拆穿他是有妇之夫之前，他一直不喜欢和旁人谈论自己的亡妻，现在倒显得他是有意隐瞒自己已婚的事实了。这令他尴尬不已。<br/>缪杰尔咀嚼的速度慢了下来，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，不打算继续吃了。“我说错话了是吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯沉默不语，她将包裹包好，又说轻声说道：“我看我还是……您就在这把我放下吧。”<br/>“是，你说错话了。”<br/>布伦希尔德·缪杰尔这个迟钝的女人，在晚上给他打电话，毫无防备地对他那么笑，甚至暗示她可以去他家，难道都是无心之举吗？不是任何一个正常男人都会觉得那是引诱吗？是他想多了吗？那些勤俭得有些可爱的小地方，工作起来专心致志的模样，又怎么让他不心动呢？她也许身上没有任何地方与众不同，但她的确就是与众不同的。<br/>“我不是故意对你隐瞒。”吉尔菲艾斯拧开门锁，礼貌地请对方先进去，“我只是没找到合适的时机告诉你。”<br/>“现在是合适的时机吗？”<br/>缪杰尔转过身来看着他，吉尔菲艾斯摘下帽子，“壁橱上有相片，我会给你解释。”<br/>双人合照只有一张，其余都是单人照，女人的照片比较多。缪杰尔看起来不怎么感兴趣，她对整间屋子看起来都不感兴趣。一个死了老婆的单身男人的房间，怎么会引起一个风华正茂的年轻姑娘的兴趣呢？不过如她所见，吉尔菲艾斯的屋子里除了这几张照片外，已经没有任何痕迹能表明曾经有女性住过了。<br/>“你说找个地方收留你，我想还是家里比较好。虽然你说不挑剔……”<br/>“比我住的地方要好。”缪杰尔立刻答道，“我改变主意了，我想睡在沙发上。”<br/>“不，你睡在床上。我睡沙发。”<br/>“这样安排也行。”<br/>出乎他的意料，对方没和他客气。缪杰尔弯下腰抚摸他的床铺，坐到床沿上，稍稍有些拘谨。“我能冒昧地问一句吗？”<br/>“问什么？”<br/>“您的妻子上次睡这里是什么时候？”<br/>他的妻子……他都不记得她上次是什么时候睡在上面，他们婚后没多久就异地分居了，因为工作。不然他们也不会那么轻易地就得手了。他们的确得手了，这的确威胁到了吉尔菲艾斯，但他们估错了那个女人对他来说的价值。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看着缪杰尔压在被单上那只白皙纤细的手，那不像一位辛勤的打字员的手，而像一位养尊处优的贵族千金的手。<br/>“大概是两年前吧。”<br/>“她是那时候去世的吗？”<br/>“她是去年去世的。”<br/>缪杰尔说他难过，确实有那么段日子，毕竟他的妻子生前是个正常的、普通的讨人喜欢的女人，但吉尔菲艾斯必须承认，她的死让他感到了解脱，尽管他们之间并没有互相影响。<br/>“您是因为她，所以拒绝了其他的追求者吗？”<br/>“谁和你说的？”吉尔菲艾斯笑了，“又没人追求我。”<br/>“那当然，您对这种事一点都不关注嘛。”缪杰尔翘起腿，“办公室里有两个人想做吉尔菲艾斯太太。”<br/>“你告诉我这些，我感到很荣幸。但这说明不了什么。”<br/>“我说的那两个人里不包括我。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯脸上的笑意维持不住了，他半小时前才认定对方是多么迟钝、纯真的一个人，现在却觉得对方又在暗示他什么，或者是想说她对他完全没有感觉。后者的可能性更大一些。<br/>“我是不是让你不舒服了？”<br/>“您做了什么？”<br/>“不知道。让你单独留下来加班，让你给我打电话，还擅自把你带到我家里来。或者别的时候我有冒犯到你，让你觉得不舒服之类的。”<br/>“我没有不舒服。”<br/>“那就好。”<br/>这不是吉尔菲艾斯想象中会发生的对话，像两个人在赌气一样的对话，但似乎在为此困扰的只有他一个。“不过既然您提到了，”缪杰尔继续说道，“我是第一个来您家里的吗？”<br/>“我不想让你误会什么，”因为这根本不是误会，“但是是的，你是第一个。”他看着缪杰尔若有所思的表情，“这样有让你感到不舒服吗？”<br/>“没有。这也就是说，您很久没有和女人睡过觉了吗？”<br/>他不由屏息，“所以呢？”<br/>“所以呢？”缪杰尔反问道，“您想让我做什么？”<br/>“我想让你做什么？你为什么会有这种想法？”<br/>“我该有别的想法吗？”<br/>“你是这么看我的？”<br/>他还没有想到这一步，虽然他知道自己迟早会想到，但不应该是现在。缪杰尔沉默了，吉尔菲艾斯猜不透她在想什么。他转身离开卧室，站到门边时，他顿下脚步，又走回床边抬起了缪杰尔的下巴。那张姣好的面庞露出来，棕色的眼睛看着他，神色不明。“你是这么看我的？”他又问了一次，缪杰尔忽然一手搂过他的脖子，将他拉下来四瓣相贴。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯是想推开的，从情绪上来说，他不想显得屈服。但缪杰尔的嘴唇异常柔软，散发着体温的热气和芳香，难以言喻的酥麻感立刻将他掳获了。他两手撑在缪杰尔的身侧，对方揽着他的肩膀，手指穿进他的发丝，非常动情地用下巴轻轻推着他的。吉尔菲艾斯不意外她是这么主动的女人，她身上有某种强势，或者是某种固执，这让他们在坚持中往往会倾向她的方向，比如一次次地让他在加班后放她回家。现在她也依旧是这么做的。<br/>他抬起她的双腿将她彻底丢上床，一只手去解她下裙上的扣子。吉尔菲艾斯的动作称不上轻柔，他想知道缪杰尔到底是不是期望这个后果。缪杰尔只是挣扎了一下，扣住他的手腕，对他说：“可以关灯吗？”<br/>“关灯？”<br/>“对，我今天穿了条颜色很丑的内裤，不想被你看见。”<br/>“什么颜色？”<br/>“红色。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯知道她穿的肯定不是红色，但他起身关了灯。“你不喜欢红色？”<br/>“红色的东西让人很难忍受。”<br/>“那是不喜欢的意思吗？”<br/>缪杰尔的手再次穿进他的头发，支起上身吻他，不过室内没有光，她吻到的是鼻子。“不知道为什么就是很难忍受。”她说话，滚烫的气息喷洒在吉尔菲艾斯的脸上，他知道她说的难以忍受是什么了。他脱下缪杰尔的丝袜，没有脱完，只脱到了大腿，然后双手伸进对方的衬衣衣摆里。<br/>她的内衣是当下普遍的款式，尖尖的，有些硬，他替她摘掉，摸到了她的乳房，小巧、柔软，香香的，散发着女性独有的气息。吉尔菲艾斯在一片黑暗中摸索着，遵循本能地吸咬，听着缪杰尔发出一声声沙哑的喘息。<br/>对方揉着他变得坚硬的下体，像在触摸一件新大衣的面料，又像在给自己穿丝袜时抚平褶皱。他感到自己的小腹在不断地收紧，久违的冲动和兴奋从腹股沟间涌出。<br/>缪杰尔的腿间有些湿润，他将外面一圈都弄湿，然后伸进了手指。被瞬间绞紧的温热触感差点让他在裤子射了，他倾尽耐心地用手指进出，想象被缪杰尔包裹的感觉，想象自己在用下体顶她体内的这些地方。对方的手在他的裤子里有一下没一下地抚弄，她并不熟练，但也不怎么生疏。<br/>等待进入的过程是漫长的，吉尔菲艾斯握住自己的勃起，一手去触碰缪杰尔刚才被他的手指捅过的位置，小心翼翼地让两个人的私密处贴在一起。他太久没做过，似乎都忘了该怎么做，激动得满头都是汗水。<br/>滚烫的阴茎在柔软的穴瓣上发颤，他试探地顶了两下，缪杰尔轻声叫了两下，然后他挺身送了进去。<br/>从这一刻起缪杰尔的声音就没停下，清亮的嗓音一声声地从喉咙里发出来，坦荡又难耐，让吉尔菲艾斯欲火焚身。他没想到缪杰尔是这种会叫床的类型，因为她不苟言笑，总是表现得很坚韧，现在却发出这种被欺负的声音。<br/>他不由让两人结合得更紧密了，对方的私处将他夹得紧紧的，里面却很湿、很暖，让他顶到哪里都很舒服，情不自禁地加快了速度。<br/>缪杰尔身上也出了汗，乳房尝起来咸咸的，两边的乳头都挺起来了，被他顶得一上一下地晃荡。<br/>“你怎么不叫我的名字？”<br/>“嗯……因为齐格飞是别人的老公的名字。”她在玩双关，不过吉尔菲艾斯没有心情去和她扯神话故事的问题。他非常清晰地知道自己身下的是谁，和他此时此刻在做什么，但他的道德感已经抵不过和缪杰尔做爱带来的快感了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将脸埋在对方胸口，感受缪杰尔身上的气味，撇开那些廉价的香氛的味道，她身上有一股好闻的淡雅的花香，从颈侧散发出来，从胸口散发出来，从肚脐散发出来，他想她的下体也是这个味道，这是她的体香，一个女人最私密和最致命的武器。<br/>黑暗让他的嗅觉和听觉都更灵敏了，缪杰尔一定发现了他在嗅她身上的味道，她推着身上男人的胸膛，吉尔菲艾斯加倍地吻她、舔她，让她在羞耻中变得更兴奋。<br/>缪杰尔的声音开始有些沙哑了，这让她听起来更成熟和性感。吉尔菲艾斯因此陷入了某种困惑的冲动，他身下这个年轻的女人，明明是既不注重外表也跟不上流行的女人，穿着比时尚长的裙子和容易拉丝的劣质丝袜，为了每个月多挣点薪水宁愿到距离家这么远的地方工作，毫无怨言地接受加班，她是这么一个不起眼的坚韧的女人……现在却大胆地干出在别人家的床上和别人的老公偷情这种事。而他比她大了十岁，是她的老板，妻子死后没有碰过任何女人的鳏夫，竟然也不知廉耻地把女职员带回家上床，他们之间到底是怎么回事？<br/>他一直捅到了底，捅到了缪杰尔的最深处，这让他很舒服，很放松，所有的烦扰都从头顶冲出去了，同时一种占有的快感浸遍他的全身。<br/>缪杰尔光滑的大腿上湿漉漉的，喘得像在溺水，同时很甜腻。吉尔菲艾斯不断将下体送进她的穴道里，她体内又烫又紧，小穴发出淫荡的声音。<br/>协调的韵律在两人间回响，他用一个姿势弄了很久，然后让缪杰尔侧躺着，又继续弄她。缪杰尔始终用腿勾着他的腰，把他用力地压在自己身上。<br/>射精之前他抽了出来，弄到了缪杰尔身上别的地方，然后他趴下来躺到一边。有点累，他想到，但很爽，浑身畅快。他摸索着吻住了缪杰尔软乎乎的乳房，一点点吻到她的锁骨和肩膀，最后慢吞吞地吻住了对方的嘴。缪杰尔有种很乖巧的配合，之后起身去了洗浴室。等她出来时吉尔菲艾斯已经睡着了，对方什么时候走的都不知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯意外地发现自己没有任何尴尬，他很寻常地来到公司和员工们打招呼，缪杰尔的视线从打字机上飘到他脸上，两人心照不宣地对视了一眼。她还穿着和昨天一样的衣服，只换了条丝袜，她那双破了的便宜丝袜在吉尔菲艾斯家里。吉尔菲艾斯不知道她昨晚睡在哪了，又或者对方只是比他起得早，总之他早上醒来的时候，屋里只剩他一个人。枕头上有根长长的棕发，他没扔，棕发和丝袜都没扔。<br/>接下来的两个月就极为自然地继续发生了，甚至上周末缪杰尔是在他家度过的。她用他的床睡觉，用他的洗浴室洗澡，用他的厨房做饭，在他的衣柜里留下她的换洗衣裳，俨然像他家的新主人。不过早上他通常找不到缪杰尔的身影，他们不能一起去公司。<br/>有人可能发现了他另外有了女人，因为他现在整天神清气爽、充满干劲，虽然过去他一直工作认真负责，却不像现在这样富有激情。而该来的也总会来临，电话甚至打到了他家里。吉尔菲艾斯心中已经有了人选，但他不希望对方承担风险。<br/>“早上好，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”<br/>“早上好，缪杰尔小姐。”<br/>缪杰尔还和从前一样打扮，不过吉尔菲艾斯看她的心态变了，看她哪里都觉得有变化。他仔细地将她上下打量一番，新奇道：“你做过头发了？”<br/>“是的。”她用手撩了一下发尾，举动不是很自然，似乎有点害羞，不过克制着。“您看出来了吗？”<br/>“看出来了。”吉尔菲艾斯继续盯着她的发梢，一些毛糙的地方被修剪掉了。不过她的头发其实非常柔顺。“你的头发是烫的波浪吗？还是天生的？”<br/>“是天生的。”<br/>“哦……”他顿了半晌，不知该不该说出自己前段时间冒出的一个想法。<br/>“你有没有想过——把头发染成金色？”<br/>缪杰尔闻言非常怪异地看了他一眼，“为什么这么问？”<br/>“现在不是很多人这么做吗？我没有说你头发不好看的意思，实际上它们……呃，很美。不过你的皮肤很白，我想金色也会很适合你。”<br/>刚说完这话他就后悔了，他不该对一位女性的发型指指点点，尽管他们之间已经有过亲密关系，这也很不礼貌。缪杰尔挑起一边眉毛看他，她的眉毛总是画得恰到好处，非常细致，第一印象只是给人以眉眼和谐，多看几眼却觉得很多情。这和她乍看低调实则精致的外表同样令他感到好奇和说不出的微妙。<br/>“我没想过染成金色，还以为您比较喜欢棕色呢。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯刚想作解释，忽然电梯铃声响起，意味着有其他同事到了。缪杰尔向自己的座位走去，他连忙拉住了对方的手臂：“今晚想麻烦你加班。”<br/>这早就不是一句上司对下属的命令，而是一个男人对女人的请求。缪杰尔勾起嘴角，轻轻地点了点头。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯依然每天会透过玻璃隔墙观察缪杰尔的动向，在不怎么恰当地发生过关系后，他非但不觉得对方失去了一位女性的秘密，反而感到她越发有魅力。他看着缪杰尔专注地工作，空闲的时间和旁人聊聊天，偶尔也会看向吉尔菲艾斯的办公室，不着痕迹地冲他笑笑。只是非常普通的小事，他却对此感到既兴奋又宽慰，像在用黄油刀往吐司上涂蜂蜜一样，心情舒畅而甜蜜。<br/>今晚的约定其实是预料之外，因而他没开车，下班后得徒步走回去。缪杰尔不怎么介意，她每天坐巴士上下班，步行的路程本来也就有半个多小时。天气在逐渐变得炎热，吉尔菲艾斯走进冰激凌店，说要请她吃冰激凌，结果她选了两个吉尔菲艾斯觉得最甜腻的口味，问他要不要一起吃。<br/>他勉强吃了两口，“我不要了。太甜了。”<br/>“是吗，我觉得刚好。”<br/>她往嘴里舀了一大勺，挑衅地看着身边的男人，吉尔菲艾斯被她逗笑了，“我没有让着你，我确实觉得太甜了。”<br/>“那你一点都不吃了吗？”<br/>他笑着摇摇头。缪杰尔赌气般将冰激凌一口气吃完了，然后揪住吉尔菲艾斯的衣襟，踮起脚重重地吻了他一会儿。冰激凌在缪杰尔柔软的嘴唇中慢慢融化，对方的体温带着清甜的芳香袭过来，吉尔菲艾斯情不自禁地揽住对方的腰，一点点温柔地舔舐对方口中凉丝丝的余甜。<br/>经过的行人目含笑意地打量他俩，他忽然意识到自己是第一次和人分享同一支冰激凌，也是第一次在路边和人接吻。<br/>“甜吗？”缪杰尔舔了舔嘴唇，双眼微微眯起，吉尔菲艾斯的视线从她棕色的眼睛落到精巧的鼻梁和嘴唇上，“甜。”<br/>“那是不是不要了？”<br/>“还要。”他又吻了一次缪杰尔，握住对方的手，对方小巧柔软的手指落入他的掌心，然后他用五指穿过对方的指间，紧紧与她手心相扣。<br/>他对这个女人有多少了解呢？知道她的名字和年龄，知道她过往的学历和工作经历，还知道她吃东西的口味，偶尔捉弄人的淘气，知道她的固执，知道她节俭的品性，短短数月，他似乎了解了这个简单又直率的女人的一切，他了解她胜过自己的亡妻，甚至胜过自己的母亲，他也知道缪杰尔也喜欢他，他们相处得很愉快，却仍感到一股空落落的惆怅和惘然的未知。<br/>“今天不关灯可以吗？”他吻住缪杰尔的发丝里柔软的耳垂，“我想看着你。”<br/>“可以。”<br/>缪杰尔轻声回应他，在吉尔菲艾斯的帮助下脱掉自己的裙子和丝袜。拉下对方的底裤时，吉尔菲艾斯脸红了，缪杰尔把私处的毛剃掉了，一片光溜溜的，没有任何遮蔽。<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>“喜欢你看到的吗？”<br/>缪杰尔调侃道。又来了，她小小的坏心眼让吉尔菲艾斯欲罢不能。他压到对方身上，吻她的嘴，两手解开她前胸的扣子，缪杰尔的手肘撑在身后，放任他的双手在她的衣服里游走。雪白的，仿佛凝脂般的乳房被男人的大手包裹着揉来揉去，粉色的乳头变得硬挺、娇艳。缪杰尔的喘息渐渐重了，脸上浮起一抹羞红，瞥了他一眼，向后仰躺到枕头上。<br/>“从什么时候开始的？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“这里……从什么时候开始这么做的？”<br/>“在我们第一次做过之后。”<br/>她的语气里有一股调笑，好让吉尔菲艾斯发现自己原来差点错过这出好戏——他一直以为对方会害羞或内敛而拒绝开着灯，因而每次都主动在黑暗中摸索，而缪杰尔早在第二次就做好了挑逗他的准备。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯吻了吻她的胸口，顺着向下，亲吻对方的肚脐，向她敏感的腰际吹气。缪杰尔的两腿搁在他的肩膀上，当他的吻落到私处时，她屏住了呼吸，难耐地挺起腰肢。<br/>他不太会这种事，想要做好，生疏又笨拙，却很仔细。他认真地舔舐对方的下体，用舌头顶弄女人会兴奋的那一处硬粒，缪杰尔忽然抖了抖，似乎在忍笑。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯好奇地抬起头，“红色的内裤。”她说，摸了摸他的头发。他忽然将舌头插进去，不服气地上下摆动，缪杰尔猛地夹紧了他的肩膀，从舌头上传来黏稠的感觉，味道咸咸的。<br/>两只纤细的手穿在他的发丝里，缪杰尔的腰肢款款摆动，抬起臀主动在他的唇舌间摩擦。她偶尔的主动和大胆令吉尔菲艾斯有种被对方征服的快感，于是他更加沉醉，打开嘴含住缪杰尔柔嫩的穴口，吮吸着亲吻。舌头学会了灵巧，顶入紧致又火热的蜜穴里翻搅。<br/>缪杰尔开始发出声音，在她被进入时的那种声音，听着会让人下腹充血的声音。吉尔菲艾斯不避讳地露出自己勃发的下体，缪杰尔的眼睛直直地看着他的腰部以下，双腿忽然圈住他的臀部，将他压向自己的腿间。<br/>她的舌头从蔷薇色的嘴唇里伸出来一点，不安分地扫过湿漉漉的唇缝，嘴里说着：“快点，吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯也很想念她的嘴，一些比较热情的夜里，缪杰尔会给他舔，用温热紧致的口腔把他吞到喉咙深处。但他现在更想直接进去，于是他做好准备，在缪杰尔等待他的进入而焦躁不安时插进了很深。<br/>缪杰尔马上就开始叫了，绵长的一声，然后随着他的抽动开始换气、吐息，一种像难受又像舒服的语调回荡在他的卧室里。<br/>他撩开对方垂在胸前的发丝，手伸进她的衣服里抚摸她的肌肤。当他的手掌制住缪杰尔纤细的脖子时，缪杰尔浑身紧绷，眼神里带着一丝纤弱的畏惧和抵抗，一划而过。<br/>对方吮吸他的食指，柔软的嘴唇圈成他手指的形状，舌头反复舔舐着他的指腹。而不等吉尔菲艾斯开始享受她的乖巧，她又开始调皮地啃咬。<br/>温热紧致的触感紧紧地夹着他的下体，吉尔菲艾斯一点点调整着姿势，直到完全压在对方身上，将这个他想要疼爱的女人彻底笼罩。他了解她，同样了解她不会说谎的身体，缪杰尔掐着他的手臂，雪白的乳房上下晃荡，一声声地发出令他满足的呻吟。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯沉迷地盯着她的躯体，白皙的肌肤上泛着性感的潮红，他能想象她散发出来的温热与芳香，并且能够随时用呼吸去确认。<br/>缪杰尔的穴道牢牢地吸着他，从四面八方传来滚烫的触感，吉尔菲艾斯的心跳无比大声，汗湿的太阳穴上突突地跳动，他听着自己发出粗重的喘息，听着自己撞击她的下体，尽管他们之间已经做过许多次，早就超过了正常的需求程度，他依然为她充满了欲望。吉尔菲艾斯从没有过这种感受，这么迫切而无止尽地渴求一个人，他俯身抱住缪杰尔，将复杂又缠绵的情思无声倾吐。</p><p>阳光照在面颊上一阵阵发热，吉尔菲艾斯半梦半醒着，隐约听到房外传来动静。他翻了个身继续睡，恍然想到家里不应该有人，立刻警觉地从床上起来。他的确有意推延，但他没有疏忽，那伙人不该这么大胆，不该采用这么偏激的手段，他们的目的是很敏感的……吉尔菲艾斯蹑手蹑脚地来到声音的源头，却见缪杰尔穿着短裤和他的上衣，正在厨房里做早饭。这个场景令吉尔菲艾斯感到难以置信，晨光从窗子里透进来照在缪杰尔的周身，让他有种对方会随时消失不见的错觉。他压下内心的不安，走上前接过了缪杰尔手中的餐盘。“我来吧。”<br/>“怎么了？我以为你会喜欢这个。”<br/>“喜欢哪个？”<br/>“喜欢有个女人能照顾你的起居。”她转过脸来，精致的侧脸上露出一抹非常温柔但意味深长的笑。<br/>“我可以照顾自己的起居。”他看着缪杰尔纤细白嫩的双手，“我也可以照顾你的起居。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯知道自己在说什么，如果让他继续说下去，他也许会向对方求婚，但愿缪杰尔不会觉得冒昧。<br/>“我十岁起就独自生活了，才不需要你的照顾。”缪杰尔轻声抛出一句，吉尔菲艾斯手中的动作一顿，看向身边的女子，这是缪杰尔第一次主动提到自己的过去。他想到缪杰尔住在父母留下的老房子里，忍不住猜想她是不是遭遇了什么不幸，他有太多问题，但只是憋出了一句“对不起”。<br/>缪杰尔笑了，“你有什么对不起的，又不是你的错。”那双棕色的眼睛垂下来，“而且我也没觉得难过。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看了她半晌，搂过她的肩膀吻了吻她的额头。缪杰尔的眼睛微微瞪大了，不自在地推了他一把。吉尔菲艾斯忽然意识到了他们之间的违和，每当他想要关心缪杰尔时，一旦他表现出察觉了对方想要隐藏起来的小心思，她都会不自觉地将他疏远。于是他进一步动作，双手揽住对方的腰，从对方的额头一直吻到颈侧。缪杰尔起初想与他对抗，但她最终放弃了，捧住吉尔菲艾斯的脸，改为与他接吻。<br/>“你有没有想过——”<br/>“如果我是你，我现在就不会说废话。”<br/>缪杰尔打断他，挑衅地盯着他的脸，狭长的眼尾浮起吉尔菲艾斯很熟悉的潮红。吉尔菲艾斯打算问她有没有想过停止一个人独自生活，和另一个人组建家庭，她也许没准备好，但她也没有完全拒绝。她还年轻，而他愿意等。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“缪杰尔小姐——”<br/>当他喊出口之后，有一瞬间的迟疑，不过他还是坚持说了下去。“有一样东西需要你打一份出来，下班的时候。”<br/>“好的，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”<br/>缪杰尔答应了下来，然后安静地等待着。意识到吉尔菲艾斯不打算现在给她时，她露出稍许无措的尴尬，不知道是该继续站在这里，还是转身回到自己的办公室。吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，对她说道：“下班后到我这里来拿。”<br/>“是。”<br/>他有一天的时间来反悔，但其实并无他法。缪杰尔是他最信得过的下属，而且她很聪明，抛开他俩之间的亲密关系，她也仍是最合适的人选。<br/>应酬耽搁了好一会儿，他回到办公室时，缪杰尔还在等他。吉尔菲艾斯想问对方吃过晚饭了没，等得累不累，但一想到他要交给她什么东西，这些无关紧要的寒暄便问不出口了。<br/>“进来吧。”他对缪杰尔说，打开了办公室里私人的休息间。<br/>他站到保险箱面前，缪杰尔得体地转过身去背对着他，直到他重新合上保险箱，对她说可以了，她才转过身来。她将牛皮纸包好的手稿谨慎地接过，既没问有多少字，也没问是什么内容。<br/>“这里面的东西希望你不要读，如果你读了，把内容忘掉，任何人问起你，你都说不知道。”<br/>“是这么重要的东西？”<br/>“非常重要。”<br/>缪杰尔的神情闻言变得凝重，白皙的双手捏着牛皮纸，脸上露出思考的表情。<br/>“不用想太多了，和往常一样地做就行。不过最好当面交给我，别放我桌上。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“等等。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯拉住缪杰尔的手臂，不知怎的，他现在并不想看到对方的背影。“今天不要加班吧。可以先去我家吗？”<br/>那双棕色的眼睛仔细地打量着他的脸，随后缪杰尔笑了：“这么重要的事情，你要我等到明天再做？”<br/>“这是很重要，但是，”但是你更重要，吉尔菲艾斯没能说出这句话，以他此时此刻的身份，不应该对缪杰尔说这种话。“但是也不是那么紧急。今晚先去我家吧。”<br/>缪杰尔又凝视了他一会儿，点点头，小心翼翼地将这份重要的手稿塞进包里。<br/>或许是察觉到了他的反常，今晚的缪杰尔表现得很主动，让吉尔菲艾斯的体验很不一样。过去缪杰尔常常把主导权交给他，表现得配合而温顺，现在他意外地发现对方也很喜欢做主导——他们之间一开始就是因为她的主动。<br/>“好了……”他难耐地抚摸着对方的脸颊，“可以了。”<br/>缪杰尔仍然吞吐着他的下体，柔软的嘴唇温柔地亲吻，湿热的舌头灵活地舔舐，从阴囊到马眼全都仔细地照料一遍。<br/>她在吉尔菲艾斯的概念里是很单纯的女孩，因而她做得这么下流令他很吃惊，但不可否认也很兴奋。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯挺起腰向她嘴里撞了两下，迫不及待地拉起她，亲吻她的脸颊：“让我进去吧。”<br/>“等等……”<br/>缪杰尔轻轻拍了拍他扣在她胯上的手，有些娇嗔的味道。她打开腿，抬起臀，扶着吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎向自己的下体送去。吉尔菲艾斯垂眼看着，自己一点点捅进了缪杰尔的身体，紧致又温热的触感让他长长地舒了口气。<br/>缪杰尔蹙着眉头，抬起腰然后落下，两手撑在他的小腹上，渐渐加快了频率。年轻的活力从纤细窈窕的身姿中散发出来，灯光将她优美的曲线勾勒出剪影，吉尔菲艾斯看着自己一次次没入她的身体，享受一个如此可爱的女人主动与他交欢。<br/>她敞开自己的双腿，就像自己身下是个与她年龄相当的、精力旺盛的小伙子，是个和她一样单纯的、第一次与心爱之人交往的恋人。从某种意义上来说，吉尔菲艾斯的确是这么一个男人，但他终究不是。他是个死了老婆的已婚男人，比缪杰尔大了十多岁的老男人，只是缪杰尔没有嫌弃他。<br/>“缪杰尔……布伦希——”<br/>她忽然用嘴堵住了他的，急促的呼吸中挤出一句话：“别说话。”<br/>缪杰尔曾经说过，她不喜欢在做爱时叫名字，她从来不叫他“齐格飞”，也不让吉尔菲艾斯叫她“布伦希尔德”。这明明是一对很般配的名字。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯搂住她的腰，翻身将她压住，“因为那个神话故事吗？”<br/>“齐格飞”是别人的老公的名字，而“布伦希尔德”是另一个人的妻子。<br/>“不是。”缪杰尔难耐地揽住他的肩膀：“别问了。”<br/>他侧过脸吻缪杰尔的颈窝，她这里非常敏感，她身上很多地方都敏感。手肘内侧，胸部，腰部，大腿，脚踝，脚，即便哪里都不碰，她也会可爱地叫床。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯捧着身下女人的臀部，对方的臀上已经出过汗了，股缝间滑腻腻的，全都是从她受刺激的穴道里流出来的。吉尔菲艾斯仍然在不间断地刺激，同时对方作用到他下体上的挤压同样在刺激他的高潮。<br/>他不介意自己粗重的呼吸喷洒在对方年轻细腻的躯体上，不介意自己的汗水滴到对方光滑白皙的肌肤上，不介意自己坚硬的阳物蹂躏对方娇弱柔软的身体。<br/>缪杰尔的手指陷进他的肩膀，两腿打着颤，吉尔菲艾斯握住她的膝盖，继续快速地顶弄进去。<br/>她扬起头，长长的卷发柔顺地垂下去，几乎整个人都悬在吉尔菲艾斯身上了一样。<br/>“好热……”<br/>他忍不住感叹，从私处传来的声音就像他掌握了缪杰尔这个人所有的弱点，从而令她浑身湿透，雪白的肌肤不受控制地泛着情欲的颜色。<br/>接连不断的喘息声回荡在两人之间，淫靡的交合声中夹带着缪杰尔的呼唤，是一声声沙哑动听的“吉尔菲艾斯”，她引诱地缠着他，却哼着求助般的呻吟。<br/>柔软的乳房挤压在他的胸膛上，修长的两腿向两边打开，缪杰尔踮着双脚，抬起臀部迎击吉尔菲艾斯的抽送。<br/>他不遗余力地撞击，每一下都似乎在缪杰尔的体内留下了他的形状，试图用滚烫的摩擦在对方身上埋下记忆，让她做任何事时都能回味起被他进入的感觉。<br/>这就是吉尔菲艾斯此时此刻的想法，他平平淡淡地出生，平平淡淡地长大，平平淡淡地结婚过着平平淡淡的生活，尽管他的工作偶尔会遇到不那么平淡的生意，却也一切尽在他的掌控之下。缪杰尔的出现打破了这一切，他还是过着普通的日子，却因为她而一切都变得不同寻常。她如此严重地影响了他，因而吉尔菲艾斯想让她知道，她会为自己的莽撞付出什么样的代价——他想要永远拥有缪杰尔，因为他无法离开她了。<br/>缪杰尔正像他所期待着的那样表现，温顺又专注，乖巧而淫荡，浑身散发着被他所拥有的气息。<br/>下腹传来一阵细微的失控，越来越强烈，畅通的快感袭到腰际。顶端的每一次摩擦都变得滚烫无比，吉尔菲艾斯连忙准备抽身，缪杰尔的双腿却忽然紧紧扣住他的腰。<br/>“不用出去……没关系。”<br/>她抬着腰，让私处与他紧密相连，严丝合缝得没有任何退路。他感到自己的下体在颤抖，他相信缪杰尔也感觉到了，而她仍在绞紧穴道。<br/>缪杰尔嘴里兀自咕哝着让他丢在里面，吉尔菲艾斯低哼了一声，本能地用力压下去，一股脑地灌进了对方的身体。高潮的过程是微疼而畅快的，当他发热的器官总算停下了射精，缪杰尔的穴道里涌满了鲜活的精液，在他滑出体外时一起流出些许。<br/>缪杰尔支起上身捧住他的脸，缠绵又依恋地与他接吻。他躺到缪杰尔的身侧，让对方靠进他的怀里，缪杰尔软软地睡在他的胸膛上，芳香的发丝黏在两人汗湿的肌肤之间。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯对这个年轻的女人忽然腾起满腔的愧疚与爱意，唯恐失去的不安与彻底占有的满足令他全无困意。他抚摸着对方裸露在外的光滑的肩膀，情不自禁地问出口：“我明天还会见到你吗？”<br/>“这是什么话？”<br/>她轻缓地以反问作答，一手抚弄着他额前的红发。吉尔菲艾斯不知道该不该告诉她，但缪杰尔有权知道，她也有权害怕和拒绝。<br/>“我给你的那份手稿让我的妻子丢了性命。”<br/>“里面的内容和你或者她有关系吗？”<br/>“有，和我们每个人都有关。”他看向缪杰尔的脸，发现对方并没有他以为的那么吃惊。缪杰尔凝视着他，棕色的眼睛看起来十分沉静。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯忍不住抬起手去抚摸她的脸颊，这张读不出心思的面容常常令他没有真实感。缪杰尔眨了一下眼，移开了视线。“你猜到了？是不是觉得很麻烦？”他苦笑一声，“我经常让你做这做那的，现在还丢给你这么棘手的事，是不是觉得我很麻烦？”<br/>缪杰尔沉默了半晌，才轻声答道：“你的确是个麻烦的人。不过我并不……”她没有说下去，而是话锋一转：“倒是你的妻子，真狠心，舍得丢下你一个人。”<br/>她的语气很真切，吉尔菲艾斯不免好奇：“你知道当时的情况吗？”<br/>缪杰尔摇摇头，继续说道：“但她把你丢下了，能让其他人遇见你，我觉得她一定是个好人。”她认真地看着吉尔菲艾斯，吻了吻他的脸，两手抱住他的胸膛。<br/>“你在拐弯抹角地夸我吗？”<br/>缪杰尔发出了一声长长的被压住的鼻音，柔声说：“嗯。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯笑了，回搂住缪杰尔的躯体，感受她身上温暖的气息，还有温热的发丝间凉凉的柔软的耳垂。夜色驱散了房中的燥热，令环绕着二人的空气变得适宜。<br/>“那你呢？你会是一个什么样的妻子？”<br/>他低声问道，迟迟没有得到回应。怀中人的呼吸轻柔而平稳，吉尔菲艾斯听着她的心跳，渐渐合上了眼睛。</p><p>早上醒来时缪杰尔已经离开了，一如往常。他回味着昨晚的温存，想到缪杰尔正经、纯真，仔细想来却很幼稚可爱的话，不禁一笑。不知是不是她比他年轻了十多岁的缘故，虽然外表看起来沉静可靠，实际上却像个小孩子，固执的那一点也是。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯走进自己的办公室，习惯性地望了一眼那个座位，却意外地发现那里空空如也，缪杰尔不在自己的位置上。这不像她，她总是来得比他早。<br/>他今天会看到她吗？缪杰尔并没有作答。吉尔菲艾斯的胸口不适地突突跳动，他按捺住内心的忐忑，强忍着疑虑处理手头的工作。<br/>焦急地等待了两个小时后，缪杰尔还是没有来。吉尔菲艾斯又一次想到了他的妻子，想到了那伙人，连忙拉住面前一个走向咖啡机的员工：“缪杰尔小姐呢？”<br/>“她今天还没有来。”<br/>“也没有请假吗？”<br/>那位姑娘奇怪地看了他一眼，让他想起来他就是老板。“……应该没有吧。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻动身前往缪杰尔留在档案上的住所，唯恐自己会看到熟悉的噩梦一幕。沿路上有人盯着他、跟踪他，但对方并没有试图引起他的注意，似乎仅仅是观察他。这令他不安。更令他不安的是他忽然意识到自己对缪杰尔的陌生，缪杰尔从没邀请过他去她家，他竟然也没有主动提过——和她在一起才是最重要的，在哪里又有什么关系？他怎么就没想到，也许这个单纯的女孩也有着秘密，就像她那双看不透的棕色眼睛；也许在他不知道的地方她留有自己的余地，就像她总会故意疏远他的体恤；也许缪杰尔根本没想过要和他在一起，就像她屡次忽略他的求婚，对他的感情需求视而不见。她的确是个迟钝的人，但她很聪明。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯停下脚步，意识到这是个圈套。但他只能驱使自己继续寻找缪杰尔——无论是她主动离开了还是被什么人带走了，他都无法相信也无法接受。<br/>棕色的头发，棕色的眼睛，简单普通的打扮，几乎街上每个女孩都是这样。他耐心地一次次向周围人描述缪杰尔的外表，却一无所获。的确有一户姓缪杰尔的人家留下的房子，但早在十几年前就租给了一位寡居的老妇，缪杰尔根本不住在这里。<br/>她没有留下真正的住址，好让吉尔菲艾斯找不到她。她是有准备的，这表明她一定还活着，这比什么都强，尽管她抛下了他……但她也许还活着，活得好好的，在什么别的地方……这比什么都强。<br/>至于那份手稿，去他的手稿，缪杰尔已经把他的冷静和理智都包在牛皮纸里带走了，他现在一点也不关心那几张破纸了，他只关心缪杰尔现在究竟好不好，尽管她……<br/>吉尔菲艾斯走在路上，忽然明白了被人抛下是一件如此绝望的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>便利店出售的咖啡一如既往地给了很多糖和奶。吉尔菲艾斯喝不了这么甜的咖啡，但缪杰尔喜欢甜的。棕灰色的咖啡上倒映着他的脸，那是一张30多岁、对爱求而不得被抛弃的男人的脸。吉尔菲艾斯注视着杯子里的自己，猛地捏烂纸杯扔进了垃圾桶。<br/>已经一年了。缪杰尔再也没出现过，那份手稿也彻底消失了。比起手稿的下落，他更在意缪杰尔怎么样了，尽管傻子也能反应过来，她就是为了这份手稿才接近他的。他早该想到了，从缪杰尔第一次毫无道理地引诱他的时候，从他察觉缪杰尔对他若有若无的疏远的时候，他应该想到的，她不是真心与他在一起。但他抗拒不了缪杰尔，为什么缪杰尔就不能再等等，再陪他多待一会儿，至少冷漠地让他死心再走，而是达到目的后就这么迫不及待地离开了？她所做的一切都只是在做戏吗？她对他难道没有一丁点感情？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不是没有任何弱点的人，至少他一向很坚强。但缪杰尔把他的坚强也拿走了。他那么喜欢缪杰尔，根本走不出被抛弃的阴影。<br/>他站在街边，看着过去他和缪杰尔曾经来过的小店，他记得他们之间的欢笑，记得缪杰尔的活泼和调皮。那个讨人喜欢的年轻姑娘的身影渐渐消失了，透过橱窗看过去，仅留下一张漂亮的脸蛋。<br/>狭长的眼型，英挺的鼻梁和小巧的鼻头，蔷薇色的薄薄的嘴唇，那就像缪杰尔的脸。那就像是缪杰尔的脸，吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，以为是自己太想念缪杰尔把错把别的什么人当作了她，但如果那是缪杰尔他绝不会认错。她还活着——这种欣喜立刻被另一种情感代替：她怎么敢出现在这里？出现在两个人曾经约会过的地方，就距离吉尔菲艾斯的周围这么近？<br/>那个女人在和桌对面的人聊天，她笑起来的模样那么的骄傲、那么的凌厉，和纯真乖巧的缪杰尔完全不同。她的头发是纯金色的，眼睛是浅蓝色的，和她原本精致的五官简直是绝配——对了，这就像她应该会有的样子，而不是棕色的头发和棕色的眼睛。<br/>或许是出于某种敏锐的直觉，对方的眼睛转过来，她也看到他了。两人短短地对视了一两秒，对方率先撇开了视线，仿佛是他认错人了。<br/>他推门而入向她走过去，她忽然站起身走向洗手间。他追了过去。<br/>“布伦希尔德·缪杰尔。”他愤怒地喊住对方的名字，随即发觉这个名字如此凑巧，拉扯出一个笑容：“还是说，名字果然是假的？”<br/>金发女子转过身来，吉尔菲艾斯看到了她的模样，不由屏住了呼吸。他觉得自己不认识面前这个女人，她比他记忆中的还要美，比他想象中的也更美，但她的眼睛颜色很浅，像冰川的颜色一般，没有任何杂质，因而她的眉眼间没有流露出一丝感情，就像他们之间从未有过什么，和他温存过的对象的灵魂并不出自这具冷傲的躯体。<br/>对方比他还要生气：“你疯了？我都装作没看到你了，你还跟过来做什么？”<br/>“我不该拆穿你吗？”<br/>“你不知道你现在的处境吗？”<br/>“知道，我丢了一份不该丢的手稿，可能有人想杀我。”<br/>“所以你要活得好好的，别到处乱跑。”<br/>“但那份手稿害死过人，”吉尔菲艾斯心烦气躁地说，“我怎么知道它会不会把你也害死？”<br/>对方愣愣地看着他，深吸一口气：“吉尔菲艾斯，我比你安全。”<br/>“是这样吗？”<br/>“相信我，你也会安全的。”<br/>“代价是什么？”<br/>“我会让你安全的。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯瞪着面前的金发女人，他心里很清楚这个女人骗了他，她有目的地接近他，从他那骗走了那份手稿，骗走了好多个夜晚，还有些别的什么，只留下一堆让他不好过的破事，把他变得破破烂烂的，整整一年。她毫无预兆地消失，又毫无预兆地出现，仿佛根本不在乎世界上有个人失去她可能就活不下去。但他还是选择了相信对方。她站在这里，用同样的声音和他说话，这一切就足够有分量。<br/>“现在才是你本来的样子吗？”他看着对方挽到耳后的金色长发，感到自己过去问了很傻的问题。“你之前染了发？”<br/>她安静地看了他一会儿，“是的。”<br/>“我明天还会看到你吗？”<br/>“我现在要出去了。”<br/>金发女人依然没有回答他，绕过他向大厅走去。经过吉尔菲艾斯身边时，她顺势搭了一下他的肩膀，用很轻的声音快速说道：“我叫莱因哈特。”</p><p>又是整整一年杳无音讯。她出现，又消失，像一个幻影。吉尔菲艾斯早该知道“莱因哈特”这个名字查不到她，他换了好几种拼法，有许多叫“莱因哈特”的人，可以查到他们的家人、就读的学校、在职的单位和住所甚至留在当局的档案，却唯独没有她的任何消息。<br/>他妻子死后他难过了多久？一个月还是一个周？而莱因哈特消失了两年，他浑浑噩噩地过了两年。他不知道对方现在是死是活，不知道对方正在哪里遭受什么，他的想象力越来越丰富，甚至想象莱因哈特会不会被残忍地杀害了，她临终会留下什么遗言，会不会死前想到他，想到他们过去相处的时光，她会做那么多事，一定吃过很多苦，他们在一起的时候有没有安慰到她。吉尔菲艾斯不止一次这么想象，越想越难过，甚至在夜里偷偷哭泣。<br/>活了三十多年，他从来没像这样觉得自己是这么没用，让一个伪装成普通人的家伙骗了，又听信对方要保护他。他内心的一部分的确对莱因哈特的狠心离开耿耿于怀，可他做不到质疑对方的诚恳，就像他在经历了这场欺骗后依然如此坚定自己所爱的对象。<br/>“缪杰尔小姐”这个称呼从办公室里彻底消失了，大家早就有了新的同事，一个新来的打字员，性格开朗、打扮入时，和周围人相处得很好，对老板也毫不避讳地表露出兴趣。吉尔菲艾斯再没向玻璃隔墙外看过一眼。<br/>他太想念莱因哈特了，因而在一个平淡的晚上，他徒步走回到家发现门口站着一抹熟悉的身影时，他险些滑下楼梯。<br/>“缪杰尔——”吉尔菲艾斯下意识喊出来，随后改口道：“莱因哈特。”<br/>他第一次将这个名字喊出口，大概是在心中默念了太多次的原因，他没有任何陌生的感觉。<br/>“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”<br/>金发女人说道，向他伸出了手。吉尔菲艾斯犹豫地握住，然后用力握紧了，感受这只纤细柔软的手在他的掌心中散发力量，就像他们第一次见面时那样。“我没有查到这个名字。”<br/>“你当然查不到，所以我现在告诉你。”<br/>“你来和我彻底道别的吗？”<br/>“如果你不想再见到我的话。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯沉默了一会儿，侧过身打开房门：“进来说吧。”<br/>他率先走进屋里，莱因哈特跟了进来，看起来与周围格格不入，但她进来得那么自然。<br/>“如果你把我的东西全都扔了，我理解你。”<br/>“留着干什么呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯转过脸来看她，问自己。留着干什么呢？他把缪杰尔的东西全部打包塞进了旧箱子里，结果却并没有扔。他舍不得扔。<br/>莱因哈特的表情扯动了一下，看起来很无措，但吉尔菲艾斯没有等到她出口道歉。<br/>“我以为你至少会说一句‘对不起’，或者‘谢谢’。”他试着不客气地开玩笑。<br/>“我不该那么做的。”<br/>“不该怎么做？”<br/>“不该和你发生关系。”她扬起一边的眉毛，“其实不是非要那么做。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯感到自己受到了侮辱，莱因哈特这话就像在说他很容易骗，甚至不用和他上床。但事实就是如此，他最信得过她，哪怕她不和他发生关系结果也没什么两样。但要是没发生关系，也许他现在不会这么难受。<br/>“我以为你很享受。”<br/>他讽刺道。<br/>“你可以这么说。”<br/>“我想你也不是第一次做这种‘没必要’的事吧？”<br/>莱因哈特没作声，吉尔菲艾斯猛地扑向她，将她推倒在沙发上，压上来将她制住。莱因哈特非常奇怪地没有反抗，而是配合地将腿微微打开，仿佛知道会被他强迫但并不拒绝。<br/>“你是这么想我的吗？”他无比心酸，“你觉得我是这种人？”<br/>空气中只有他一个人的呼吸声，令他感到自己很愚蠢。他从莱因哈特身上直起身，“请你出去吧。”<br/>莱因哈特忽然拉住了他的衣摆，冰蓝色的眼睛里满是惹人怜惜的愧疚。这让吉尔菲艾斯觉得很新奇，他过去从没看懂过她的眼神，同时看懂莱因哈特的眼神让他无助地意识到自己仍然喜欢她。<br/>“和你发生关系是因为我自私……”承认这话让她很难堪，她的脸颊发红，但眼睛仍然固执地看着他。“是我想要。”<br/>“想要什么？”<br/>“和你上床。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯凝视了她好一会儿，确定她说的只是“上床”这个行为而不是包含了感情色彩的词。“我知道了。”<br/>他弯下腰搂住莱因哈特的膝弯，抱起她走向卧室，将她扔到床上，打开了床头柜。莱因哈特一直处在羞赧和讶异的情绪中，直到一个冷冰冰的东西铐到她的手腕上。她扯了扯手铐，床头的栅栏发出刺耳的声音。<br/>“这是干什么？”<br/>“告诉我你不会开锁。”<br/>“我会。”<br/>“我不想听这个。”<br/>“我确实会。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯在床边坐下来，瞪着面前的金发女人：“我要怎么做你才不会走？”<br/>莱因哈特平静地看着他，“你能忍受我吗？”<br/>“‘忍受’？”<br/>“你真的能忍受和我一起生活吗？”<br/>“我以为我们过去相处得很愉快。”<br/>“那不是真的我。”<br/>“告诉我真的你是什么样的。”吉尔菲艾斯好整以暇地看着她，“你喜欢讨厌莴苣吗？喜欢吃甜的吗？讨厌酒鬼吗？喜欢闹脾气吗？讨厌我用吃的东西哄你吗？你喜欢和我睡觉，这一点我们已经知道了。”<br/>莱因哈特一言不发，吉尔菲艾斯知道他全都说对了。莱因哈特的确向他隐瞒了一些事实的真相，但她无法隐藏自己的性情。<br/>他打量着面前的真正的莱因哈特，视线顺着裙摆移到腿上，她的丝袜不知在什么时候拉了丝，可能就在进门的时候刮的。这明明是一件尴尬的事，但在他眼里莱因哈特却是该死的可爱。<br/>“我在问你，因为以上的那些我觉得完全不是问题。”<br/>金发女子安静了半晌，“我是个很无聊的人。”<br/>“那我连无聊都谈不上了。”<br/>“我没有兴趣爱好，也没有真正的工作和学习过，我没有像你那样的人际关系。”<br/>“什么人际关系？”<br/>“亲人，同事，朋友，爱人……”<br/>“——莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，”他打断了对方，感到床上的金发女人微微一颤，“你认为我是你的什么人？”<br/>“你是……”<br/>以莱因哈特的反应来看，她恐怕很难界定吉尔菲艾斯和她的关系，但无论如何他在她心中肯定不是一个完全无关紧要的人。<br/>“你有把我当作过你的朋友吗？”<br/>“我们上过床，怎么可能会是朋友？”她露出困惑的表情，“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底想让我做什么？”<br/>“你要先答应我才行。”<br/>“我不会就这么开锁走掉的。”<br/>“我不是说这个，你本来就得留下。这件事你一定要答应我——”他不是第一次求婚，但一次都没成功过。他本不想这么说，但这么说才能留下莱因哈特。她知道自己当初不该贸然离开，却不知道吉尔菲艾斯有多么喜欢她，她让他受伤了，她没意识到。她是个自私的女人，吉尔菲艾斯同样是个自私的男人。<br/>“请你负起责任，从现在起补偿我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜风不时地吹起窗前的一层薄纱，袭在人身上很凉爽。关上灯以后，室内就只剩窗子投进来的月光了，月光边缘模糊而柔和，薄纱笼住的区域毛毛糙糙的，被风在地面划着波浪。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯平躺着，两眼看着天花板，莱因哈特睡在他身边，背对着他，一手和床头的栅栏铐在一起。莱因哈特像她自己所承诺的那样没有离开，他也没再和她发生关系。她一直被他锁在家里，吉尔菲艾斯不可避免地察觉到了自身的病态，但他不能承受再次失去对方，两年来数不尽的梦境将他折磨得疲惫不堪，因而这一切仿佛还没清醒，莱因哈特此时此刻就在他身边——在习惯了睁眼的孤枕难眠后，他很难相信。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯侧过身，望着莱因哈特的背影，金色的发丝和雪白的肌肤在月光下苍白而剔透，似乎一碰就会幻化消失。不过他知道莱因哈特现在还没睡着。<br/>“我有个问题想问你。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“在我们见面之前，你对我有多了解？”<br/>“你的所有信息。”<br/>她没有丝毫犹豫。<br/>“也包括我的婚姻状况？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“所以你是在试探我吗？”吉尔菲艾斯记得他说自己妻子已经去世时莱因哈特意外的表现，“你明明知道她已经去世了，还装作第一次听说。”<br/>“我不是试探你，我只是想听你说出来。”莱因哈特转过脸来看了他一眼，又迅速移开视线：“我的目的不是试探你。我也没必要试探你，你是个正直的人。”<br/>“我那么轻易地和你上了床，你觉得失望了吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“还是说，反而让你减少了和我上床的负罪感？”<br/>“行了，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特出声打断他，“你的问题太多了。”<br/>“是啊……我的问题太多了。”他注视着莱因哈特的侧颜，浓密的睫毛在瓷器般的脸蛋上拉出长长的阴影。她的睫毛也是金色的，这一点莱因哈特从来没有失误地泄漏过。“我一直不知道你在想什么。”<br/>“因为我什么都没想。我是个很无聊的人，我只是在发呆。”<br/>“所以你不需要我，发呆这种事你一个人就能做，做一整天，一个星期，一个月，一年。你可以发呆两年，根本不需要我。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯发现了自己的无理取闹，并为自己对一个比他小了十岁的女子胡搅蛮缠感到震惊与羞耻。但他不想继续盲目地讨好，可以被视为威胁的讨好——他渴望回报。<br/>莱因哈特安静了半晌，忽然爆发：“我问你，是因为我打算接近你，我想和你发生点什么。如果你当着我的面告诉我你的妻子死了，但你还爱着她，哪怕流露出那么一点割舍不下，我就会马上死心。但你没有。你继续邀请了我去你家，所以我趁虚而入了。我是故意的。这么说你满意了吗？——你别碰我。”<br/>她扭了扭腰，试图甩开吉尔菲艾斯的手，但那双大手很快回到了她的腰上。<br/>“你指望我怎么回答？”他凑近了怀中的金发女人，“你的坦诚让人意想不到。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯知道现在也许不该，在这个情形下，在这段对话中，但莱因哈特顽固的、倔强的、坦荡的、别扭的、甚至有些跋扈的语气和腔调一瞬间点起了他所有的欲望，就像一杯一直沉寂在冰点以下的纯水，一阵极其细微的震荡足以让它瞬间冻结。而他的欲望全然是结冰的反方向。<br/>莱因哈特因他突然的触碰而浑身僵硬，但她没有足够的拒绝空间，只能放任他的手在她身上肆无忌惮地游走，从平坦光滑的小腹顺着纤细的腰肢往上。她表现出一种不同于“缪杰尔”的迎合的抵抗，同样带给吉尔菲艾斯新奇的感受，让他更加真切地意识到：现在是真正的莱因哈特。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的手很烫，因而喜欢莱因哈特身上那股凉爽，他抚摸着那对柔软又小巧的乳房，偏偏绕过敏感的乳首，那里已经挺起来了。<br/>莱因哈特的呼吸一声声变重了，肌肤被他摸得发热。她将脸向枕头里埋了埋，慢慢收起腿，那双腿在床单上滑出摩挲的声音。<br/>他猛地捏住一侧乳房，莱因哈特讶异地哼叫了一声，继续埋住脸。吉尔菲艾斯拉起她能活动的那条胳膊，好让自己能挤到她怀中，好好呼吸她身上的味道。<br/>她的体香是真实的，和记忆中的一样熟悉的花香，他开始舔弄，发硬的乳头将睡衣顶起形状，正被他的舌头打湿。这种亲密令吉尔菲艾斯找回了从前相伴时的安心。<br/>“你上次和男人睡觉是什么时候？”<br/>他一边问，手一边从莱因哈特的衣扣缝隙里伸进去，将纽扣一粒粒解开，直到金发女人雪白的胸口全部敞露出来。<br/>“你问这个做什么？”<br/>“你不好奇我会不会吃醋？”<br/>“我还什么都没说，你已经在吃醋了。”<br/>他们曾经走得那么近，吉尔菲艾斯可以随便哪天在空无一人的办公室里、一次饭后或者在二人散步回家的路上向她求婚，但她毫不犹豫地离开了，没有一点缓冲，让一切关系都回到了原点，徒留吉尔菲艾斯对她的感情还在日复一日地疯狂滋长。她怎么能那么坦然地挑破他在吃醋，置身事外地评论他的不安？<br/>“我没有吃醋，我也不会吃醋的。”他违心地说，手转而向下，摸到莱因哈特的小腹，伸进她的睡裤里，再挤进腿间。一层柔软的毛发在他的指肚上摩擦，他想要确定这里的颜色，莱因哈特宁肯剃掉也要藏起来的颜色，和她宛如未发育完全的少女一般稀疏的体毛，这些秘密她不再藏得住。<br/>手指马上就变湿了，吉尔菲艾斯伸进去的地方热乎乎的，柔软的两瓣光滑细腻，湿润的穴口吸着他的手指深入。他一点点感受莱因哈特体内的弹性，对方为他打开的宽度，娇嫩的、愿意被他侵犯的私密之处。<br/>莱因哈特的两腿夹紧了，闷闷地说：“进来吧。”<br/>“想要了？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“想要什么？”<br/>“想要你……吉尔菲艾斯，快点进来。”<br/>他的手指在穴口捣出细密的水声，莱因哈特不断地迎着他的手指，像她已经骑在他胯上了一样晃动腰肢。吉尔菲艾斯打开床头柜，从里面取出还没来得及派上用场的东西。<br/>莱因哈特的金发铺在雪白的肢体下，她躺在床上看吉尔菲艾斯拆避孕套的盒子，脸上的表情欲言又止。“不用戴那个，直接进来吧。”<br/>“你不怕出什么意外吗？”他半是警告半是玩笑，“还是你以为你怀孕了可以让我掉以轻心？”<br/>“我不会怀孕的。”<br/>她最终说道，“我十岁就绝育了。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的手一抖，莱因哈特看到了，她起身缠住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，给了红发男人一个火热又缠绵的吻。“我这辈子都不会有自己的孩子。所以你想怎么做都可以，不用顾虑什么。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将她压在身下，“我想娶你可以吗？”<br/>莱因哈特凝视着他的眼睛，冰蓝色的虹膜上划过一丝锐利：“你在可怜我？”<br/>“没有。你不是说我想怎么做都可以吗？”<br/>他架起莱因哈特的大腿，慢慢挺身送了进去，一直顶到紧致的深处。莱因哈特呼了口气，渐渐随着他的抽送晃动起来。她的额头出了细微的汗，脸颊浮起嫣红。“我想做的就是娶你。”<br/>“你应该找个正常的女人……再生个红发的小孩……”<br/>“正常的女人？我配不上你这样特别的女人吗？”<br/>莱因哈特笑了，她笑起来很动人，“别说这种话。”<br/>“我是认真的。你究竟有没有想过……哪怕只有一次，想要从今往后和我一起过日子？”<br/>“别说得那么轻易，好像你不会厌倦我似的。”<br/>“我会一直对你这么做，不管十年后、二十年后还是五十年后，我还会对你这么做。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯伏下身，鼻梁贴住莱因哈特泛红的耳垂，将炙热的气息喷洒在对方敏感的颈侧上。莱因哈特摇晃的两腿缠住他的腰，让那根滚烫的阴茎埋得更深一些。<br/>“别再说这种话了……你让我好想怀孕。但我没法。”<br/>“我不想你怀孕。”<br/>“你不想做父亲吗？”<br/>“我不想你做母亲。”吉尔菲艾斯吻了吻她的脸蛋，撞击从起初的冲动变得温柔。“母亲都爱孩子胜过自己的丈夫。”<br/>莱因哈特一手捋着他的发丝，发出回忆着什么的咕哝声。“我的父亲爱他的妻子胜过孩子。”吉尔菲艾斯没有作声，不过抬起头看着她，她便继续说：“母亲死后，他就不管孩子们的死活了。他实在是个很糟糕的父亲，还是个酒鬼。”那双浅色眼珠的视线落回吉尔菲艾斯的脸上，“你要是做父亲一定比他强。”<br/>“更糟。”吉尔菲艾斯吻她的脖子和手，“我甚至不希望自己的孩子出生。生孩子很辛苦，我不想你经历那些。”<br/>莱因哈特抚摸着他宽阔的背，细密的汗珠附在结实的肌理上，摸起来滑溜溜的。她没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着身上的男人。吉尔菲艾斯两手揉着她的腰，屏住呼吸用力地抽送了几下，忽然停了下来。“你连这也是骗我的吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你之前不会忍着声音。”<br/>莱因哈特的脸上一片嫣红，看不出是不是在掩饰，但她纯粹的冰蓝色眼睛里的情绪一览无余。“还是说你在害羞？”<br/>“别说话了……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的手顺着莱因哈特优美的腰线抚摸上去，揉弄她胸前那对软乎乎的乳房。粉色的乳头被男人的手指揉搓到娇艳地挺起，莱因哈特仰起脖子，难耐地唤出了一声。<br/>他当着莱因哈特的面将她的乳房放到嘴里，吮吸时一眼不眨地凝视着莱因哈特的表情。她的耳朵红透了，脖子和肩膀也泛着嫣红，鼻尖上冒着细微的水珠，敏感的身躯一颤一颤的。<br/>莱因哈特夹得那么紧，像再也不会放他出去了一样，吉尔菲艾斯埋在深处抽动，不断顶弄她的身体。莱因哈特的体内很烫，令他下肢酥麻，但腰部充满了力量。她只能用一只手揽住他的脖子，另一只手抓着床头的栅栏，带动手铐发出金属碰撞的声音。<br/>两种旋律在吉尔菲艾斯的脑子里纠缠，紧致的内壁圈在他的阴茎上，随着他的动作套在他的根部滑动，每一下都擦过他的敏感点。吉尔菲艾斯越发贪婪地索取，结实地撞进湿热的深处，莱因哈特努力地含着他，下体被捣出淫靡的汁水。她不能生育，但她的子宫依然敏感。他用手指确认过的穴道纠缠着他的硬物，蠕动与契合的方式随时会让他精关失守，他迫不及待地想将精液灌入莱因哈特的腹中，让她染上他的气味。<br/>被单从吉尔菲艾斯的身上滑落，燥热中两人蹬开了身上的束缚，两具炽热的躯体紧密相贴。光滑的大腿沿着吉尔菲艾斯的腰线勾上来，莱因哈特将最私密的部位正对着他的，毫无保留地允许他侵占。<br/>久违的性爱令吉尔菲艾斯沉浸在莱因哈特带给他的欢愉里，他们反复地做了许多次，直到酣畅淋漓的高潮带着疲倦席卷他们的躯体。</p><p>早晨醒来时床上只有吉尔菲艾斯一个人。他睁开眼，看到手铐挂在床头的栅栏上，另一端空荡荡的，阳光照在他的脸上一阵阵发热。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯立刻惊醒着坐起来，恍然听见洗浴间里传出水声。他顾不上思考什么，慌忙冲到洗浴室面前，一把打开了门——莱因哈特背对着他，闻声转过脸来，线条精致的面庞上淡淡地写着疑惑。<br/>温水打湿了她纯金色的头发，那一头闪耀的发丝为此黯淡了一些，像某种光滑却沉闷的金属的色泽。水流冲过她圆润的肩膀，顺着白皙细腻的肌肤流到地面，她两手若有若无地搭在手臂上，恰好遮住乳房，这个举动让他俩之间的距离感非常微妙。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯什么也没说，情绪的强烈冲击和抽离卸掉了他的力气，他本想上前去抱住莱因哈特，却只是关上门躺回了原处。他不知道自己是不是在做梦，或许醒来会发现莱因哈特根本没出现过，或是安静地躺在他的怀里。一个散发着凉爽水汽的躯体凑近他，缓缓爬上床，从后抱住了他的腰。<br/>“醒了就别装睡了吧。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯转过身，两手摩挲着女人的脸蛋和脖子，缓缓收紧，掐住了她的气管。他回忆起两年来所有的噩梦，回忆起他对她的恨，和对用一整晚性爱就将这些痛苦打碎的轻易的失望，但他没有用力，只是感受莱因哈特压在他掌心上的脉搏，确定她真切地活着、在他身边，然后猛地吻住了她。<br/>柔软的双唇迎合地抿着他的唇瓣，莱因哈特将双手穿进他的发丝，喘着气，蔷薇色的嘴唇被吻得很红。吉尔菲艾斯没有发现自己皱着眉头，直到莱因哈特的手指戳上他的眉心，他才意识到自己快哭了。随后他落入一个柔软的怀抱，和母亲的不一样，是一种纤细的、脆弱的、比他还要稚嫩的，生疏却无私的怀抱。她这么小心翼翼，没有母亲的从容与宽宏，就好像这里只能够、也只打算容纳他一个人。<br/>“你还会走吗？”<br/>莱因哈特没有出声，吉尔菲艾斯继续说道：“你要走的话，现在是最后的机会了。我没有办法留住你，不能用手铐，也不能用孩子，指不定会做出什么极端的事。如果你还想保持健全，不想今后坐轮椅、做什么都只能依靠我的话，现在就赶快逃吧。”<br/>他一点都没有夸张，莱因哈特可以从他的表情里读出他的认真。不管他的无理取闹有多么幼稚，都不能抹去吉尔菲艾斯本身的沉静和极少显露出来的理智的冷酷。他原本是个足够严谨且心思细致的人——现在依然如此，但在面对莱因哈特的时候他毫无防备。吉尔菲艾斯可以井井有条地安排他所说的那些，这是一个警告，也未必不是一个预告。<br/>莱因哈特良久地审视他，最终从床上站起身，有条不紊地换上衣服。吉尔菲艾斯紧握着拳头，深怕自己违背信用阻拦她的离开，尽管他更害怕她的离开。<br/>他闭着眼，听着房外传来大门合上的声音，屋内的一切都陷入了死寂。他不敢去确认莱因哈特离开的背影，不敢去面对重新空无一人的房间，于是他长久地闭着眼，混乱的思绪侵袭他的大脑，让他睡不着也清醒不了。<br/>一个凉凉的东西贴上他的脸蛋，吉尔菲艾斯吓了一跳，立刻睁开眼坐起来——是莱因哈特，她又回来了，手上拿着一盒冰激凌，正在用它冻他的脸。<br/>她舀起一勺冰激凌喂到他嘴边，吉尔菲艾斯呆呆地张开嘴，不知道该用什么表情面对她，也不知道这意味着什么。<br/>“感觉好点了吗？”<br/>“想用吃的打发我？”<br/>“这难道不是你的惯用手法？”<br/>“这能一样吗？”<br/>他提高音量，莱因哈特抽回了手，面容上浮出对无措的茫然。吉尔菲艾斯马上后悔了，莱因哈特可能这辈子都没学过要哄什么人，她会很多事，但不懂得该怎么真正地和人相处。他握住莱因哈特收回的手腕，明明纤细得仿佛一用力就会碎的手腕，却能挣脱一个比她强壮那么多的男人妄图锁住她的手铐。“回答我的问题很难吗？你究竟是怎么想的？”<br/>“我哪也不去。”莱因哈特迅速答道，认真的方式像一个小孩子，她放下冰激凌，凑近吉尔菲艾斯的脸，吻了吻他的嘴。“我不走了。别生气，好吗？”<br/>也许莱因哈特不能保证，但因为是她说的，她在安慰他，就足够驱散吉尔菲艾斯的不安。他按住莱因哈特的脖子，加深了这个吻，嘀咕道：“你偷吃了给我的冰激凌。”<br/>“嗯，没有忍住。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>